Tenu Par Le Sort
by Felinia
Summary: TRADUCTION. Après une terrible dispute, Astoria lance un sort très puissant sur Draco dans l'espoir désespéré de le garder pour toujours. Histoire en trois parties.
1. L'Exécution

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire elle-même appartient à Dracosvessel, je ne fais que la traduire. **

Note de la traductrice : Voilà le premier chapitre d'un three-shots que j'aime beaucoup. Dracosvessel a vraiment une vision de la vie et de la fanfic impressionnante et originale. Bref, le premier chapitre ne paie pas de mine, il laisse beaucoup de choses en suspens, mais je vous assure que l'histoire entière en vaut vraiment la peine ! Bref, bonne lecture !

**Partie 1/3 : L'Exécution**

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Draco Malfoy marchait tranquillement dans les rues sombres de Londres, rentrant à l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass. Son bureau avait fermé une heure plus tôt, et il comptait donc lui faire une surprise. Son parapluie, qui était son seul abri, le protégeait de la pluie. Chaque goutte qui tombait au-dessus de sa tête produisait un drôle d'écho. Le mauvais temps était mentalement épuisant, et il fut soulagé d'arriver enfin devant la porte de l'appartement. Draco replia son parapluie et le posa contre le mur, à côté de la porte.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de retirer son manteau, un son inhabituel attira son attention il s'avança. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la chambre, les bruits inconnus devenaient douloureusement reconnaissables. La porte grinça doucement lorsque Draco l'entrouvrit pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur, mais les occupants de la chambre ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Ils étaient trop concentrés sur leur propre occupation. Draco fut prit d'une violente nausée à la vue de cette trahison. La tête commençait à lui tourner et il s'appuya contre la porte, ce qui la fit s'ouvrir en grand. Malheureusement, la porte produisit un énorme craquement. Cette fois le son ne fut pas ignoré. Des yeux gris orageux rencontrèrent des yeux chocolat avant que Draco ne puisse sortir de la chambre. Il voulait absolument sortir avant que le choc disparaisse pour laisser place à la colère.

« Draco, attends ! » l'appela la voix d'Astoria alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'extirpa du lit, enroulant un drap autour de son corps nu, et suivit son fiancé jusqu'à la porte. Elle le rattrapa et agrippa son bras. « Draco ! Bébé, s'il te plaît, attends ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria Draco, se retournant pour lui jeter un regard noir et se dégager de sa poigne. L'expression de son visage trahissait toutes ces émotions torturées. « Et ne recommence pas avec ce ''bébé'' idiot maintenant ! »

« Draco, s'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre ! »

« Comprendre ?! Comprendre quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?! Je ne veux pas comprendre ! Je veux juste me barrer loin de toi ! »

« Draco, on peut juste essayer de parl- »

« Je vais dormir au travail ce soir – ne me suis pas – et Blaise viendra demain récupérer mes affaires. » Draco lança un dernier regard de dégoût à Astoria et sortit de l'immeuble. Il se retrouva de nouveau sous la pluie, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de récupérer son parapluie.

Astoria resta figée, à fixer la porte fermée. Soudain, le reste du monde disparut totalement, pour ne lui laisser qu'une douloureuse nausée. La réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce que ça lui avait coûté la heurta de plein fouet, avec plus de force qu'un sort de stupéfixion. Elle se précipita dans la chambre, jeta dehors son invité, et commença à feuilleter hâtivement tous les livres de Draco, soigneusement rangés sur les étagères.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle tournait les pages, recherchant désespérément toute information qui pourrait lui être utile. Elle envisagea d'utiliser un puissant sort effaceur de mémoire sur Draco, mais l'idée fut rapidement rejetée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait fébrilement les pages.

_Et un filtre d'Amour ? _Se demanda Astoria, à la recherche d'une quelconque recette.

« _Un filtre d'Amour force celui qui la boit à devenir obsédé par la personne qui le lui a donné_, » lut-elle à voix haute. « _Le véritable amour ne peut être atteint par ces moyens artificiels. Il existe un antidote pour contrer les effets du filtre d'Amour, mais les effets disparaîtront de toute façon avec le temps. Les ingrédients en sont des œufs de hiboux gris, des épines de rose, des feuilles de menthe et de la poudre de pierre de Lune._ »

Astoria frissonna en lisant. « Ça ne marchera pas. Le temps que je collecte tous les ingrédients et prépare cette foutue potion, Draco pourrait être très loin. En plus, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que les effets disparaissent ou que quelqu'un lui procure l'antidote. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

Astoria survolait désespérément les pages, saisissant un livre après l'autre. Plus elle lisait, plus elle désespérait. La folie l'atteignait peu à peu, et tous les plans qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient totalement irrationnels. Le plan définitif fut choisi après quatre longues heures de recherche. Elle enfila une nuisette de soie violette, des chaussures à talons noires et un collier serti d'un diamant en forme de cœur que Draco lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire. Elle se sourit dans la glace, sachant que cette nuisette était celle qu'il préférait. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'en faisait pas un peu trop, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée, enfila un manteau, et sortit.

Le bruit de ses talons emplit les couloirs déserts. Sa détermination la fit avancer, dépassant les portes des bureaux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la bonne, sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de son futur mari. La poignée glacée n'avait jamais été aussi difficile à tourner, et la porte aussi lourde à pousser. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était sa dernière chance de le faire changer d'avis. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le bureau, et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle ignora le mauvais pressentiment qui lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée et se glissa dans la pièce. Draco était allongé sur le petit canapé dans un coin de son bureau, enroulé dans une couverture pour être au chaud, endormi. Astoria s'avança vers lui et caressa sa joue pour le réveiller.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'il se blottissait inconsciemment contre sa main. Il se retourna vers elle et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il cligna un peu les yeux, le temps que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité et qu'il puisse découvrir qui l'avait réveillé. « Salut, Bébé. »

La colère et le dégoût se lisaient sur ses traits. Il s'assit et s'éloigna d'elle, rejetant sa main loin de son visage. « Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je suis venue pour tout arranger. »

« Tu ne peux pas arranger ça ! » grogna Draco en repoussant sa couverture. Il se leva, marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour qu'elle parte. « Maintenant, va-t-en. »

Astoria sortit sa baguette de son manteau et la posa sur le bureau. Son regard d'un brun chaleureux se planta dans des yeux gris tandis qu'elle déboutonnait lentement son manteau et le laissait glisser de ses épaules. Le visage de Draco s'adoucit un instant quand il vit sa tenue, mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il n'allait pas se laisser séduire, ni convaincre que tout était toujours comme avant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que ça peut tout arranger, » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se retourna pour sortir de son bureau.

« En fait, ce n'est pas mon seul plan, » le rappela-t-elle. Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mais ne se retourna pas pour la regarder, et ne vit donc pas qu'elle prenait sa baguette et la pointait vers lui.

« Ah bon ? Alors quel plan fantastique as-tu conçu pour effacer ce que tu as fait ? »

« ___Visdiligo Evinxi__, » murmura-t-elle en regardant celui dont elle était follement amoureuse. Le corps de Draco frissonna tandis qu'une pâle lumière rose s'enroulait autour de lui. _

_« Draco ? » chuchota Astoria. « Tout va bien ? »_

_Draco se retourna et sourit quand il l'aperçut. Puis son regard s'assombrit quand il vit ce qu'elle portait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il venait tout juste de la voir. Le claquement de la porte résonna dans le bureau et Astoria poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque Draco franchit la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras._

_« Où étais-tu ? Tu m'as manqué, » marmonna Draco en agrippant ses hanches pour embrasser son visage et son cou. Elle rit joyeusement tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le sofa et montait au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux confortablement, tout en retirant leurs vêtements. Un instant, Astoria se sentit coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une joie pure tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et la couvrait de baiser. Peut-être que ce n'était pas bien, ou pas honnête, mais elle devait le garder, quoi qu'il lui en coûte._

_« Je t'aime, Draco. »_


	2. L'Influence

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup. Plus que le dernier et cette mini-fic sera déjà terminée ! Ça me fait bizarre de traduire quelque chose d'aussi court, je pense que je vais être soulagée de reprendre un long travail. En plus, je trouve que cette fic aurait mérité deux ou trois chapitre de plus, mais je la trouve tout de même géniale ! Bonne lecture !

**Partie 2/3 : L'influence**

Astoria se serra contre Draco tandis qu'il l'embrassait amoureusement. Ce caractère joueur ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde contre la colère qu'il avait montré la nuit précédente. Elle était restée réveillée toute la nuit, blottie contre lui lorsqu'il dormait, retournant dans tous les sens ce qu'elle avait fait. La culpabilité lui serrait le cœur. Elle savait que Draco serait furieux s'il savait qu'elle avait utilisé un sort aussi puissant sur lui. Il détestait être manipulé par la magie, et plus particulièrement la _magie noire_. Mais sa culpabilité s'était envolée au moment où il s'était réveillé et lui avait souri.

Draco semblait parfaitement satisfait de la situation. Il s'était réveillé ce matin en pensant que tout était normal, sans aucun souvenir ni aucune remarque sur la nuit précédente. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir surpris sa fiancée avec un autre, ni avoir contacté son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne récupérer ses affaires. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Blaise Zabini entra dans la chambre, il n'aurait pas pu être plus troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Draco sans comprendre.

« D-de quoi tu parles ? » répondit Blaise, tout à coup autant perturbé que lui. « Tu m'as dit la nuit dernière que tu voulais que je passe récupérer tes affaires. »

« Mes affaires ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

Astoria fut prise de panique. Elle aurait dû prévoir que cette situation arriverait, mais elle avait été trop soulagée pour y penser. Son cœur accéléra tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. « Draco, mon chéri, tu peux aller nous faire un peu de thé ? Je vais gérer ça. »

La confusion de Draco s'évanouit et il lui sourit. « Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami sautiller joyeusement hors de la chambre – trop joyeusement. Il se retourna vers Astoria et lui demanda brusquement : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » mentit Astoria. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. »

« C'est ça oui ! Il m'a dit ce qu'il a vu ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec toi et qu'il déménageait ! Et maintenant, tout à coup, il change d'avis et va nous faire du thé ?! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. »

« C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas notre relation. Draco m'aime. Et je l'aime. Ce n'est pas aussi simple de nous séparer. »

Blaise la fixa un long moment, furieux à l'idée qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à deviner quoi. Il examina la chambre. Les vêtements de Draco et d'Astoria avaient été laissés au sol. Des livres étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Un livre en particulier se détachait des autres : c'était le seul qui n'était pas abîmé et le seul sur lequel la baguette d'Astoria était posée.

Astoria était enroulée dans ses draps, et ne put donc pas se lever à temps pour atteindre le bureau. Blaise s'était déjà saisi du livre qu'elle avait bêtement laissé ouvert et examina rapidement la page. Elle se précipita hors du lit et lui arracha le livre des mains. Au lieu de résister, comme elle s'y était attendu, il croisa les bras sur ses poitrine et leva un sourcil. Astoria le fixa, s'attendant au pire, mais il se contenta de lui faire un sourire diabolique.

« Tu sais quoi, ce n'est probablement pas mon problème, pas vrai ? » dit-il finalement. « Ça concerne juste ta relation avec Draco, donc ça vous concerne juste vous deux. Alors je pense que je vais partir, et vous laisser tranquille. »

Astoria fut trop stupéfaite pour lui poser la moindre question tandis qu'il tournait les talons et traversait la chambre. Elle l'entendit de loin dire au revoir à son ami et sortir de l'appartement. Elle tendit l'oreille, attendant de voir s'il allait revenir brusquement et essayer d'emmener Draco avec lui ou faire toute autre tentative inespérée. Mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le tintement des tasses à thé dans la cuisine. Elle soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Draco était debout derrière le comptoir, en train de verser de l'eau chaude dans les tasses. Elle s'avança dans son dos et le prit dans ses bras, récoltant un hoquet de surprise et un petit rire. L'homme se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Draco en montrant la porte par laquelle Blaise était parti.

« Oh, rien, bébé, » murmura Astoria d'une voix tremblante. « C'était juste une erreur. Il a dû rêver que tu lui avais demandé de venir. »

« Oui, sans doute. Mais ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. »

« Non, non. Je suis sûre que c'est juste lui qui est allé s'imaginer ça. Allez, pourquoi ne pas retourner au lit ? Je vais appeler ton travail et leur dire que tu ne pourras pas être là aujourd'hui. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » dit-il d'une voix tendre qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Il abandonna le thé sur le comptoir et retourna dans la chambre.

Astoria resta un moment dans la cuisine à fixer les tasses à moitié vides. Elle avait voulu plus que tout au monde faire revenir Draco vers elle, mais ce Draco était différent de l'ancien. Il n'agissait définitivement pas comme d'habitude et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'était plus l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et c'était de sa faute. Mais pourrait-elle supporter de ne pas l'avoir du tout ? En même temps, si Blaise avait menti et qu'il décidait de tenter quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Le désespoir avait obscurci son jugement à tel point qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel : le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Draco était illégal.

_Je voulais tellement le garder dans ma vie,_ pensa Astoria, _que je n'ai pas réalisé que si je me faisais prendre et que j'allais à Azkaban, je ne l'aurais plus non plus. _

Elle sentit l'anxiété se répandre dans son corps et la tête commença à lui tourner._ Je pourrais finir à Azkaban. _Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, s'agrippa à son bord froid jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle était terrifiée. _Comment est-ce que ça m'est venu à l'esprit?! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?! Comment ai-je pu lancer un sort aussi horrible ?!_

« Ri ? Tu viens dans le lit ? » La voix de Draco l'atteint et l'enveloppa comme une couverture chaude et confortable._ Ah oui c'est vrai, voilà pourquoi._

« J'arrive, bébé. » Elle laissa le thé refroidir sur le comptoir. Le silence qui emplissait la maison lui donna un frisson, comme si les détraqueurs venaient déjà vers elle. La peur ne l'avait pas quittée tandis qu'elle retournait dans la chambre. Le léger_ tic tac_ des aiguilles de l'horloge résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle franchit la porte et vit Draco dans le lit que plus rien n'eut d'importance. Plus d'Azkaban. Plus de détraqueurs. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Draco – la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait pris un si grand risque. Si elle allait vraiment finir à Azkaban, elle n'allait pas gâcher un seul moment passé avec lui.

Astoria monta sur le lit et se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de Draco. Elle lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et d'exposer toute la vérité, et embrassa doucement les joues de Draco, son cou et sa poitrine. Elle s'assit et prit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Il semblait perturbé, mais attendait qu'elle parle en souriant.

« Draco, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour l'aider à se concentrer. Elle ne savait si le sort l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. « Quoi qu'il finisse par arriver, il faut que tu te souviennes que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que sans toi, plus rien n'a d'importance. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ri, » répondit-il calmement.

Même si ces mots signifiaient énormément de choses pour elle, Astoria ne put s'empêcher d'en garder une certaine amertume. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle l'entendait dire ça et ce n'était même pas vraiment lui qui parlait. Elle avait passé ses derniers instants avec lui à parler avec un sort.


	3. Le Soin

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire, mais j'apprécie tout de même plus les longues fics. Je suis déjà en train d'en traduire une de 20 chapitres, mais les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs, et, les vacances approchant, je ne sais pas du tout quel sera mon rythme de publication... Du coup j'hésite à vous mettre le premier chapitre, parce que j'ai peur de vous laisser en plan pour un petit moment... bref je verrai ! Bonne lecture !

**Partie 3/3 : Le Soin**

Blaise Zabini traversa le Ministère de la Magie d'un pas déterminé, se dirigeant vers le bureau des Aurors. Il tenait dans sa main une copie du livre qu'il avait trouvé chez Draco et Astoria. Il avait passé la journée à étudier le sort qu'il avait entraperçu le matin même. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, se retournant dans son lit. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un pour qu'ils soignent Draco, mais en même temps il ne savait pas trop si Draco serait fâché de voir sa fiancée, ou son ex-fiancée, jetée en prison. Finalement, alors que le soleil se levait ce matin, il avait pris sa décision. Il poussa de la main la large porte du bureau et aperçut immédiatement celui qu'il était venu chercher.

« Potter, » salua Blaise en brandissant le livre. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Hm, entre. » proposa Harry et tenant la porte ouverte. Blaise entra dans le bureau de Harry en regardant vaguement autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de photos posées sur ses étagères et sur son bureau. Il y avait quelques médailles et trophées dans une petite armoire de glace contre le mur du fond. Harry contourna son bureau et s'assit sur un large siège. Il montra l'une des chaises plus petites en face de lui, « Assieds toi »

Blaise s'effondra sur la chaise en bois en triturant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Les deux homme se fixèrent un long moment. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé auparavant. Ils se connaissaient seulement à cause des altercations entre Harry et Draco. Cette pensée ramena Blaise à son but initial. Il n'était pas là pour se rappeler le passé il était là pour aider Draco. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver le bon sort et posa le livre sur le bureau de Harry avec un petit _bam_. Harry se pencha pour observer la page.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux verts scrutant la page.

« Ce sort est illégal, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna impatiemment Blaise.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre le fait qu'il soit imprimé dans ce livre. C'est un livre de magie noire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire si sort avait été lancé sur quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de prouver que c'est bien ce sort qui a été utilisé ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes en levant les yeux de la page. « Je pourrais même faire bien plus que ça si tu m'expliques la situation. »

Blaise soupira et se pencha en avant. « Combien de détails veux-tu ? Je suis persuadé qu'Astoria Greengrass a jeté ce sort sur Draco. »

Le sourcil de Harry se haussa encore un peu, disparaissant derrière ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses mains sur son bureau. « Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle aurait fait un truc pareil ? »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'il devait révéler, mais décida finalement qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à être vague. « Il l'a surprise à le tromper. Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander de venir récupérer ses affaires le lendemain matin, mais quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient un parfait petit couple heureux. Draco ne se souvenait même pas m'avoir demandé de venir. J'ai trouvé ce livre, ouvert à cette page, sur le bureau et près de la baguette d'Astoria. Ce n'est peut être pas une preuve valable, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. »

« Il y a bien sûr des moyens de prouver ta théorie. Mais pour ce faire je vais avoir besoin de voir Draco de mes propres yeux. Si nous pouvons prouver qu'il est affecté par ce sort, nous devrions aussi pouvoir confisquer la baguette d'Astoria pour prouver que c'est elle qui a lancé ce sort. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera, si on arrive à le prouver ? »

« Il y aura un procès et elle sera sans doute envoyée à Azkaban. »

« Est-ce que Draco devra témoigner au procès ? »

« Ils ne l'obligeront pas à témoigner, car ils prendront en compte le fait qu'il ne se rappellera de rien. C'est de la magie noire – ce n'est pas facile à soigner. Il ne se rappellera de rien et il faudra sans doute l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils puissent le ramener à la normale. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Tandis que Harry tentait de mettre au point quelle manière d'agir serait la plus efficace, Blaise continuait de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

« Alors, quelle est l'étape suivante ? » demanda Blaise, déterminé.

« Il faut que tu m'amènes voir Draco, » dit fermement Harry en pinçant les lèvres. Il se leva de son siège et fit signe à Blaise de la guider. Ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'appartement de Draco et d'Astoria. Blaise utilisa le double des clés que Draco lui avait donné quand ils avaient emménagé pour ouvrir la porte et se glisser à l'intérieur. Ils firent attention à ne faire aucun bruit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Harry saisit sa baguette tandis que Blaise ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Tout se passa très vite.

Astoria remarqua immédiatement les deux hommes dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui la réveilla automatiquement. Elle n'hésita pas une seul seconde, repoussa Draco, tandis la main vers sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit vers la porte. Harry s'effondra au sol, mais Blaise fit plus rapide à réagir.

« _Incarcerous_ ! » s'écria Blaise en pointant sa baguette sur Astoria. De larges liens apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de résister.

« Draco, détache moi ! » ordonna Astoria en tentant de lutter contre ses liens.

Draco, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait lancé le sort, ne lui obéit pas. À la place, il sauta hors du lit, serrant les draps contre lui, et se précipita vers l'endroit ou Harry était tombé. Le blond l'aida à s'asseoir et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Draco ! » cria Astoria. « Viens ici tout de suite ! Éloigne toi de lui ! »

Une fois de plus, Draco l'ignora. Elle ne put comprendre pourquoi ça ne marchait plus. Elle arrêta de résister, car elle avait comprit que ce pour quoi elle se battait n'existait plus désormais. Draco, même s'il était toujours sous l'influence du sort, ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. Il continua à aider Harry, qui se remettait doucement de son sort de stupéfixion, et le remit sur pied. Harry murmura quelque chose à Blaise, et celui-ci tendit une main vers Draco.

« Draco, viens avec moi, » lui dit doucement Blaise. Mais Draco recula.

« Q-quoi ? » balbutia Draco. « Non. Je ne quitterai pas Astoria. »

Astoria sourit, ressentit une pointe d'espoir, jusqu'à ce que...

« Draco, » la voix de Harry était douce et calme et Draco y fut sensible immédiatement. « Écoute moi bien. Je veux que tu ailles avec Blaise et que tu le suives. Il va t'amener à l'hôpital et ils vont pouvoir t'aider. »

« Est-ce que tu vas venir avec nous ? » demanda Draco plein d 'espoir.

« Je viendrai vous rejoindre plus tard. Je te le promets. Allez, vas-y maintenant. »

Draco regarda derrière son épaule, hésitant à abandonner Astoria, mais il se retourna vers Harry. Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Draco prit la main de Blaise et partit avec lui. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Draco continuait à regarder derrière lui avec curiosité. Même s'il avait envie de faire demi-tour, il suivit son ami jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Une gentille Médicomage les accueillit quand ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Après une rapide description de l'état de Draco, la Médicomage prit sa main pour le guider dans l'ascenseur comme un petit enfant. Elle lui parla même sur un ton calme et gentil, qui suggérait que si elle l'énervait, il partirait rejoindre Astoria. Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que s'il retournait à l'appartement retrouver Astoria, elle ne serait plus là. Elle était probablement déjà à mi-chemin vers Azkaban. Qu'elle ait stupéfixié un Auror était déjà assez grave pour lui causer de gros problèmes, qu'elle ait ou non utilisé la magie noire. C'était assez pour l'envoyer à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Draco.

« Quatrième étage – Dégâts des sortilèges, » dit la voix mécanique de l'ascenseur tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bon étage et que la porte s'ouvrait dans un _clang_ sonore. La Médicomage demanda un peu d'aide et emmena Draco dans une chambre. Blaise attendit impatiemment dans le hall tandis que trois Médicomages examinaient Draco. Après presque une heure à faire les cent pas devant la chambre, deux Médicomages vinrent le voir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » grogna Blaise avec frustration. « Ça fait une éternité que vous êtes à l'intérieur ! Est-ce qu'il va bien maintenant ? »

« Mr... ? »

« Zabini. »

« Mr Zabini, » commence sereinement une Médicomage, « je peux vous assurer que votre ami ira bien. Mais il s'agit cependant d'une magie puissante, et en guérir les effets nous a pris du temps. C'est peut-être dérangeant d'attendre, mais prendre notre temps pour être sûr que notre travail soit bien fait en valait la peine, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Alors, vous pouvez prouver quel sort a été utilisé sur lui ? »

« Oui, nous avons fait un rapport dans son dossier et vous pouvez être sûr que le bureau des Aurors en recevra immédiatement une copie. Je vais tout de suite leur envoyer un hiboux. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » résonna la voix de Harry Potter à travers le hall. Il se dirigea lentement vers eux et tendit la main vers la Médicomage. Tandis qu'il approchait, elle lui donna le fameux papier. Il parcourut les notes des yeux, qui lui donnaient tous les éléments dont il avait besoin pour accuser Astoria.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama une Médicomage, surprise. « Vous n'aviez pas à venir pour ça. Je peux vous assurer que vous auriez reçu ce rapport. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour la paperasse, madame. Je suis venu voir Mr Malfoy. Est-ce que vous avez pu le soigner correctement. ? » le ton de Harry était très professionnel.

« Oui, monsieur, il est redevenu normal. Heureusement, il ne garde aucune séquelle. »

« Je peux lui parler ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous apporter grand chose. Il ne se souvient de rien. »

« En fait, j'ai aussi une question pour vous... » intervint Blaise avant qu'Harry n'ait pu se diriger vers la chambre de Draco. Harry et la Médicomage l'interrogèrent du regard. « Il est évident que l'un des effets du sort était que Draco ferait tout ce que le lanceur lui demanderait de faire. Mais quand Potter est arrivé, Draco a ignoré tous les ordres et a plutôt fait ce que Potter lui demandait. Est-ce qu'il y a une explication à ça ? »

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris lui aussi par cette question.

« Ce sortilège est une magie très puissante, » expliqua la Médicomage, « Mais ce n'est pas un _Imperium._ Ce n'est pas assez puissant pour totalement subvertir la pensée humaine. Par exemple Mr Zabini, Draco et vous êtes de très bons amis. Si elle lui avait demandé de vous ignorer ou de se mettre en colère contre vous, il l'aurait fait. Mais si elle lui avait demandé de vous faire du mal, de n'importe quel manière, il aurait été capable d'y résister. Ma meilleure théorie est donc que Mr Potter a assez de valeur aux yeux de Draco pour qu'il résiste au nuage magique qui avait obscurci son jugement. Mais ce n'est que ma théorie, je dois vous dire que nous ne voyons pas ce sort très souvent. Vous pouvez tous les deux aller le voir, si vous le voulez. Je vais remplir encore quelques papiers, puis il pourra rentrer chez lui. »

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Draco. Draco était assis sur le lit, en train de parler avec la Médicomage qui était restée dans sa chambre. Quand celle-ci remarqua Harry, elle lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. La réaction de Draco fut un peu moins délicate. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, _toi _? » s'écria-t-il.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. « Je croyais que les Médicomage t'avaient raconté tout ce qui s'était passé. »

« Elles m'ont expliqué quel sort avait été utilisé sur moi, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien, _ce sort_ est justement illégal, alors c'est mon boulot de traiter ce genre de cas parmi tant d'autres. »

« C'était Astoria, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? »

« Malheureusement, elle est en ce moment à Azkaban, dans l'attente de son procès pour utilisation illégale de magie noire. Je pense que les chances qu'elle a de s'en sortir sont assez minces. Ta fiancée sera envoyée à Azkaban pour sans doute dix ans, voire plus. »

« Ex-fiancée » marmonna sèchement Draco. Il se décida enfin à regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Laisse moi deviner... tu m'as encore sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était Blaise qui s'inquiétait pour toi et qui a décidé de venir me voir. Moi, j'ai juste fait mon boulot. » Harry sourit faiblement à son ancien rival. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'enverrai un hiboux pour t'informer de la date du procès d'Astoria. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux y assister. Je devrais retourner au bureau et vous laisser parler un peu tous les deux. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Draco. »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, trop fier pour faire preuve de reconnaissance envers Harry Potter, et surtout pour le dire. Harry se leva, serra la main de Blaise et traversa la chambre. Blaise prit une chaise et commença à discuter avec son ami.

Harry resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, à regarder les deux amis qui discutaient joyeusement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de leur sourire. Draco ne se souvient de rien. Il s'est juste réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital. Sa fiancée l'a trahi, et va de plus passer quelques années en prison. Et pourtant, il semble parfaitement heureux car son meilleur ami est là pour prendre soin de lui. Ce n'est pas si facile de laisser une relation prendre le pas sur sa vie – surtout quand cette relation s'effondre lamentablement. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'un bon ami est là pour nous.

**Fin.**


End file.
